Drache
[[Datei:Europäischer_Drache.jpg|thumb|ein europäischer Drache]] Drache (lat. draco, griech. drákon „Schlange“) ist der Sammelbegriff für diverse in der Mythologie verschiedener Völker beschriebene Wesen, meistens Raubtiere. Drachen weisen unterschiedliche Verhaltensweisen und anatomische Merkmale auf, die sowohl Reptilien, als auch Säugetieren (sowie teilweise auch Vögeln) zu Eigen sind. So schlüpfen Drachen zwar aus Eiern und haben Schuppen (was eher für Reptilien charakteristisch ist), sind aber, wie die Säugetiere, gleichwarm/Warmblüter (was selten direkt gesagt wird, sich aber aus vielen Merkmalen ableiten lässt). Zudem weisen sie auch machmal Haare oder Federn auf. Allgemeine Beschreibung thumb|Asiatischer Drache nach Johann Jakob Scheuchzer Als Drachen werden diverse Kreaturen aus den unterschiedlichsten Mythen aus aller Welt bezeichnet. Die verschiedenen Drachentypen enthalten augenscheinlich anatomische Elemente von Reptilien, Vögeln und Raubtieren, die in unterschiedlichen Variationen miteinander verbunden sind. Häufig ist er geflügelt, mit Adlerklauen oder Löwenpranken ausgestattet und speit Feuer. Das ursprünglichste Merkmal ist der schlangenartige Körper, der in nahezu allen Drachenmythen präsent war, jedoch mit der Zeit teilweise verloren gegangen ist. Der Drache ist als Fabelwesen aus Mythen, Märchen und Sagen bekannt; bis in die Neuzeit wurde er als real existierendes Tier angesehen, was heute von den meisten angezweifelt wird. Die Ursprünge des Drachenmythos liegen vermutlich in schlangenartigen Gottheiten und Ungeheuern der mesopotamischen Mythologie, wie Tiamat oder Mushussu, und in den Drakon genannten Riesenschlangen der griechischen Mythologie. Später wurden diese mit den Schlangenwesen der germanischen und keltischen Mythologie, den Lindwürmern, zu den typischen Drachen der mittelalterlichen Drachensagen verbunden, deren erster Vertreter vermutlich der Drache war, den Beowulf tötete. Elliot Smith vermutet den Ursprung des Drachenmythos bereits wesentlich früher. Laut ihm kombiniert der Drache die Aspekte der ägyptischen Gottheiten Hator (Muttergöttin), Osiris (Wassergott) und Horus (Sonnen- und Kriegsgott) und hat sich als kombinierte "Wunder-Bestie" auch in andere Länder verbreitetElliot Smith (1919), Evolution of the Dragon, Kessinger Publishing, ISBN 978-0766180949. Jedoch wiederspricht Qiguang Zhao ihm hier und vermutet, dass der Drache eine Kombination mehrerer Ursprünge istQiguang Zhao (1992), A Study of Dragons, East and West, Peter Lang Publishing Inc., ISBN 978-0820417585. Die Drachen der ostasiatischen Mythen wurden schon früh mit den westlichen Drachen in Verbindung gebracht, beeinflussten das europäische Drachenbild jedoch nicht und hatten einen wesentlich besseren Ruf. Die östliche Gesellschaft stellte den Drachen meist als Gottheit da, die den Menschen freundlich gesinnt ist. Der asiatische Drache, in China Lung genannt, ist ein ambivalentes Wesen mit überwiegend positiven Eigenschaften. Er ist ein Regen- und ein Glücksbringer, ein Symbol der Fruchtbarkeit und der kaiserlichen Macht. Jedoch gibt es auch hier Erzählungen von Drachen, die den Menschen feindlich gesinnt sind oder diese bestrafen. Es gibt andererseits auch westliche Mythen über Drachen und deren Bestreben, Menschen zu schützen und vor Unheil zu bewahren, wie es zum Beispiel aus vielen skandinavischen Legenden und Sagen eindeutig hervorgehtLutz Röhrich: Drache, Drachenkampf, Drachentöter. In: Enzyklopädie des Märchens. Band 3, Gruyter, Berlin/New York 1981, ISBN 3-11-008201-2, S. 788–789.. Allgemein sind die Drachen ostasiatischer Mythen zwar in ihrer Erscheinung wesentlich homogener als die sehr unterschiedlich aussehenden Drachen westlicher Mythen, verkörpern jedoch wesentlich vielseitigere Konzepte und SymbolikenQiguang Zhao (1992), A Study of Dragons, East and West, Peter Lang Publishing Inc., ISBN 978-0820417585. Beschreibung des Drachenmythos Aussehen und Attribute thumb|Anatomie eines europäischen DrachenErzählungen und Bilder vom Drachen sind vielen Kulturen und Epochen bekannt, entsprechend mannigfaltig sind seine Erscheinungsformen. Grundsätzlich wird er als Mischwesen dargestellt, das sich aus mehreren anderen Tierarten zusammensetzt. Oft überwiegen die Schlangenanteile; der Körper ist meist geschuppt, was auf ein Reptil spekulieren lässt. Der Kopf – manchmal sind es auch mehrere – stammt von einem Krokodil, einem Löwen, einem Panther oder einem Wolf. In Wahrheit ist der Kopf des Drachen im Tierreich einzigartig. Die Füße sind Tatzen von Raubkatzen oder Adlerklauen. Abgeleitet vom Walisischen Drachen besitzt der Drache seit dem 17. Jahrhundert meist vier Beine; es gibt aber auch zweifüßige Formen wie den Wyvern und schlangenartige Mischwesen ohne Füße (z.B. Amphithere oder Basilisk). Die Flügel des Drachen erinnern meist an Fledermäuse, selten auch an Greifvögel. Im europäischen Raum lösten die fledermausartigen Flügel die vogelartigen im Laufe des Mittelalters ab. Vermutlich basieren sie eher auf den Flossen von Fischen und wurden erst später mit Fledermäusen gleichgesetzt. Dies würde erklären, warum Drachenflügel meist viel robuster aussehen als Fledermaus-FlügelDragonlore: Issue 33. Weitere verbreitete Elemente sind eine gespaltene Zunge, tiefgründig-weise Augen, ein scharfer, durchdringender Blick, eine katzenartige, vertikal spitz zulaufende Pupille, sowie der feurige Schlund. Der in manchen westlichen Drachentötererzählungen beschriebene, giftige Atem ist wohl eher ein Stilmittel, um diese Geschichten spannender zu machen. Die Abgrenzung zu anderen mythischen Wesen ist nicht immer klar erkennbar; besonders Schlangenmythen weisen viele Gemeinsamkeiten zu Drachenerzählungen auf und vom Basilisken entlehnt ist die in manchen Erzählungen geschilderte Herkunft des Drachens aus einem Hahnenei. Der westliche Drache ist von furchterregender Gestalt und Größe; als Sinnbild des Teufels bestimmt in mittelalterlichen Darstellungen die Hässlichkeit seine Erscheinung. In seiner heute üblichen Form ist er allen vier Elementen zugehörig: er kann fliegen, schwimmen, kriechen und Feuer speien.Hans Schöpf: Fabeltiere. 1988, S. 27–64; Lutz Röhrich: Drache, Drachenkampf, Drachentöter. In: Enzyklopädie des Märchens. Band 3, Gruyter, Berlin/New York 1981, S. 790; Sheila R. Canby: Drachen. S. 42–46. John Cherry: Fabeltiere. S. 36–37. Motive thumb|left|Drachen sind nicht zwangsläufig ein Symbol des Bösen. In [[Pilatusdrachen|Luzern wurde ein Mann von zwei Drachen aus einer Höhle gerettet.]] Von allen Elementen wird der Drache am häufigsten mit dem Wasser in Verbindung gebracht. Der asiatische Drache bringt den Regen und garantiert die Fruchtbarkeit der Felder, die antiken Drachen sind häufig Meeresungeheuer. In Märchen und Sagen tritt das wasserhütende Untier auf: es bewacht die einzige Quelle oder den Fluss, der als Nahrungsgrundlage dient (z.B. der Drache von Longwitton), und ist verantwortlich für Überschwemmungen und Dürrekatastrophen (wie die Gargouille). Im Märchen fordert die Bestie regelmäßig Menschenopfer. Die Rettung des Opfers, vorzugsweise einer Jungfrau und Königstochter, sichert dem Sieger ein Königreich. In Höhlen hausende Erd-Drachen bewachen in Märchen und Heldensagen Schätze (manche Leute sind der Meinung, dass Drachen anstatt Schätzen magische Kraftorte bewachen). Dieses Motiv, das seit der Antike bekannt ist, steht möglicherweise im Zusammenhang mit dem Totenglauben. Noch in Volkssagen des 19. und 20. Jahrhunderts sind es oft Verstorbene, die in Drachengestalt ihre Hinterlassenschaften vor dem Zugriff der Lebenden sichern. Als chthonische Gestalt weist den Drachen auch seine Verbindung zu Schlangen aus. Der Drache ist möglicherweise sogar mit den Schlangen verwandt. Drachenkampf thumb|Ein Ritter tötet einen Drachen Das bestimmende Motiv des Drachenmythos im Westen ist allerdings der Drachenkampf. In der Antike überwiegt der heroische Kampf, als Drachentöter treten Götter oder mächtige Helden auf. Dieser Typus setzt sich in den mittelalterlichen Heldensagen und im Ritterroman fort. Der christlich-legendäre Drachenkampf, der in der Hauptsache der biblischen Tradition entstammt, schildert die Auseinandersetzung der Heiligen mit dem Bösen, der Drache dient dabei als Allegorie. Ausschlaggebend ist hier nicht die Körperkraft oder Geschicklichkeit, sondern der Glaube; oft verhilft schon ein Gebet zum Sieg. Im bürgerlich-bäuerlichen Bereich der Märchen und Sagen werden die bedrohlichen Untiere oft überlistet, vergiftet oder verzaubert. Hier zählt nur das Resultat: die Volksplage muss beseitigt werden, die Eigenschaften des Drachentöters sind nebensächlich. Der Drachenkampf findet sich bereits in den ältesten orientalischen Drachenmythen. Bis in die Gegenwart wird das Bild des Drachens verwendet, um die Auseinandersetzung von Gut und Böse darzustellen, den Gegner zu dämonisieren und den Sieger als übermächtigen Helden erscheinen zu lassen. Verbreitung von Drachenmythen Drachen im Westen Vorderer Orient thumb|Marduk (rechts) tötet [[Tiamat]] Zum Bilderrepertoire des alten Orients gehört eine Vielzahl von Mischwesen. Unter ihnen lassen sich zwei drachenartige Grundtypen identifizieren: Löwendrachen, die aus Löwen und Vögeln zusammengesetzt sind, und Schlangendrachen, die mindestens zum Teil einer Schlange ähneln. Die ältesten sumerischen Darstellungen dieser Wesen finden sich auf Rollsiegeln aus Uruk und datieren ins letzte Drittel des 4. Jahrtausends v. Chr. Sie enthalten bereits Prototypen beider Formen. Während Löwen mit Schlangenhals als Ordnungssymbol gedeutet werden, ist der Löwenkopfadler ein aggressives, doch nicht immer bösartiges Wesen. Er bedroht die Herden, kann aber auch als Garant staatlicher Macht auftreten, indem er Gefangene bewacht und in Schach hält. Eindeutig negativ besetzt sind dagegen vielköpfige Schlangen wie Mušmaḫḫū, die der frühdynastischen Zeit entstammen. Auf Siegeln aus der Zeit um 2500 v. Chr. erscheint bereits das Motiv des Drachenkampfes, das aber erst Jahrhunderte später in mythologischen Erzählungen überliefert ist. Als Drachentöter treten in mesopotamischen Texten des späten 3. Jahrtausends zunächst lokale Götter auf. Vereinigt werden die Traditionen um 2100 v. Chr. im Anzu-Mythos: der Kriegergott Ninurta aus Nippur siegt über den Löwenadler Anzu, der die Schicksalstafeln gestohlen hat, und löst in der Folge Enlil als obersten Gott des sumerisch-akkadischen Pantheons ab. Die Ninurta-Mythologie verbreitete sich im 1. Jahrtausend mit dem Aufstieg des assyrischen Reiches im ganzen Vorderen Orient; als Nimrod fand er Eingang in die biblische Überlieferung. Während der Anzu-Mythos den Generationswechsel in der Götterhierarchie zum Thema hat, beschreibt ein zweiter orientalischer Typus den Kampf des Wettergottes mit der Urgewalt des Meeres, symbolisiert durch die gehörnte Meeresschlange. Dieses Motiv findet sich im hethitischen Illuyanka-Mythos, der um 1700 v. Chr. entstand, in dem um 1600 v. Chr. niedergeschriebenen ugaritischen Baal-Zyklus und in dem Kampf Marduks, des babylonischen Hauptgottes, gegen die Meeresgottheit Tiamat. Die facettenreichen, altorientalischen Mythen schufen ein Bild des Drachens, das bis heute sichtbar ist, denn sie flossen in die Texte des Alten Testaments ein. Der Drache der christlichen Tradition hat im alten Vorderen Orient seinen Ursprung.Christoph Uehlinger: Drachen und Drachenkämpfe im Alten Vorderen Orient und in der Bibel. In: Auf Drachenspuren. 1995, S. 55–101; Franciscus Antonius Maria Wiggermann: Mischwesen. A. In: Dietz-Otto Edzard u. a.: Reallexikon der Assyriologie und Vorderasiatischen Archäologie. Band 8, de Gruyter, Berlin 1997, ISBN 3-11-014809-9, S. 222–245 (englisch). Bibel thumb|Behemoth und Leviathan Die hebräische Bibel benutzt das Wort tannîn für Landschlangen und schlangenartige Meeresdrachen. Daneben kennt sie mit Leviathan und Rahab zwei individuelle, besonders gefährliche Schlangendrachen. Beide kommen aus dem Meer, und in beiden lebt die vorderasiatische Erzähltradition fort. Leviathan ist mit litanu, dem Widersacher Baals, verwandt, der Name Rahab hingegen hat wohl mesopotamische Wurzeln. Im Alten Testament tritt Jahwe in die Fußstapfen der orientalischen Wettergötter, zerschmettert den Drachen, zähmt das Meer und wird damit zum Begründer der kosmischen Ordnung.John Day: God’s Conflict with the Dragon and the Sea. Echoes of a Canaanite Myth in the Old Testament. Cambridge University Press, Cambridge 1985. (englisch) Der biblische Drachemythos gibt die altorientalischen Vorbilder aber nicht nur wieder, er entwickelt sie weiter. Der Drachenkampf ist nicht mehr nur eine Tat des Anfangs, sondern wird auch zu einer Tat des Endes. Bereits das Buch Daniel schildert Visionen endzeitlicher Löwendrachen, und die Offenbarung des Johannes lässt den Erzengel Michael mit dem großen feuerroten, siebenköpfigen Schlangendrachen kämpfen, der den Satan darstellt. Michael siegt im Himmelskampf und stürzt den Satan in die Hölle. In den Bildern der Apokalypse wird der Drache endgültig zum personifizierten Bösen, der nach seinem Sturz vom Himmel für alle Gewalt verantwortlich zeichnet. Seine Vernichtung fällt mit dem Ende der Welt zusammen. Griechische und römische Antike Bei den griechischen Drachen überwiegt der Schlangenaspekt. Die Ungeheuer der griechischen Mythologie kommen aus dem Meer oder hausen in Höhlen. Sie sind oft mehrköpfig, riesig und hässlich, besitzen einen scharfen Blick und einen feurigen Atem, haben aber selten Flügel. Bekannte griechische Drachen sind der hundertköpfige Typhon, die neunköpfige Hydra, der Schlangengott Ophioneus und Python, Wächter des Orakels von Delphi. Ladon bewacht die goldenen Äpfel der Hesperiden, und auch in der Argonautensage taucht das Motiv des Bewachers auf. In dieser Version des Mythos ist es nicht nötig, die Bestie im Kampf zu töten. Bevor Jason das Goldene Vlies raubt, wird der Drache von Medea eingeschläfert. thumb|Apollon bekämpft Python Aus der griechischen Sage stammt die Konstellation von Drache, Held und der schönen Prinzessin, die dem Untier geopfert werden soll. Die Rettung Andromedas vor dem Seeungeheuer Ketos durch Perseus ist seit der Antike ein beliebtes Motiv in der Kunst. Enstehung des Namens Aus der griechisch-römischen Antike übernahm Europa das Wort „Drache“. Das griechische „drácōn“ („der scharf Blickende“, zu gr. „dérkomai“ = „ich sehe“) ist als Lehnwort über das Lateinische „draco“ in die europäischen Sprachen gelangt: Als „trahho“ beispielsweise in das Althochdeutsche, als „dragon“ in das Englische und Französische, als „drake“ in das Schwedische. Auch die europäische Drachen-Symbolik zeigt antiken Einfluss. Die Dracostandarte, ursprünglich ein dakisches oder sarmatisches Feldzeichen, übernahmen die germanischen und slawischen Stämme der Völkerwanderungszeit vom römischen Heer. Das furchterregende Untier ist hier kein Feind, sondern ein Symbol der eigenen Stärke, das den Gegner einschüchtern soll.Patrick Absalon: Ladon, Hydra und Python: Drachen und Riesenschlangen der griechischen Mythologie (und ihre Nachkommen in der Kunst). In: Drachen. Im zoologischen Garten der Mythologie, S. 37–58. Markus Jöckel: Woher kommt das Wort Drache? In: Auf Drachenspuren, S. 25–31. Christliches Mittelalter thumb|Der heilige Georg tötet den Drachen Das Mittelalter übernimmt die allegorische Bildersprache der Bibel in den Heiligenlegenden. An die 30 Gegner hat der Drache allein in der Legenda aurea, insgesamt sind um die 60 Drachenheilige bekannt. Das Untier steht für die Qualen der Blutzeugen in den Märtyrerakten, in den Viten der frühmittelalterlichen Glaubensboten personifiziert der Drache das Heidentum, die Sünde, später die Ketzerei. Er wird nicht immer im Kampf getötet: der Sieg über ihn ist ein mit Gottes Hilfe vollzogenes Wunder, es genügt auch das Zeichen des Kreuzes oder ein Gebet, um ihn zu verscheuchen. Der populärste aller Drachentöter wird ab dem Hochmittelalter der Heilige Georg. Sein Lanzenkampf gegen die Bestie wird bis heute in zahllosen Darstellungen weltweit verbreitet. Auf die christlichen Legenden lassen sich Volksbräuche und Feste zurückführen, etwa der Further Drachenstich, und auch die Wappenbilder deutscher Städte, die den Drachen als gemeine Figur zeigen, hängen überwiegend mit Georgslegenden zusammen. Das christliche Mittelalter hält die starke Verbindung zwischen Drachen und Teufel auch jenseits der Legenden aufrecht: auf Bildern von Exorzismen fahren die Teufel in Form kleiner Drachen aus dem Mund des Besessenen heraus, Dämonen in Drachengestalt zieren Taufbecken und Wasserspeier gotischer Kathedralen. In die altnordischen Erzählungen fließen auch nichtchristliche Vorstellungen ein, wie die mythische Midgardschlange oder Fafnir, ein habgieriger Vatermörder in Drachengestalt, von dessen Schicksal die Edda und die Völsunga-Saga berichten. Jedoch sind die Beziehungen zwischen nichtchristlichem und christlichem Erbe in den Sagen im Einzelnen ungewiss. Das germanische Wort Lindwurm bezeichnete ein drachenähnliches Wesen, das jedoch näher mit mythischen Schlangen verwandt war als der christlich-antike Drache. Zusammen mit den Drachenstandarten übernahmen die Germanen von den Römern auch die römische Bezeichnung für das fliegende Ungetüm. Der lintdrache des Nibelungenliedes zeigt die Verschmelzung beider Glaubensvorstellungen an. Das altenglische Epos Beowulf erwähnt einige Male kriechende oder fliegende Drachen, die unter anderem als Hüter von Schätzen fungieren; in altskandinavischen Quellen schützen sie vor feindlichen Geistern. Eine herausragende Stellung nimmt der Drache in der ornamentalen Bildkunst der Wikingerzeit ein. Drachenköpfe verzieren Runensteine, Fibeln, Waffen und Kirchentüren. „Dreki“ ist in der Wikingerzeit eine verbreitete Schiffstypenbezeichnung. Als bildliches Motiv am Bug ist der Drache allerdings entgegen modernen Adaptationen archäologisch nicht nachgewiesen. Im Hochmittelalter wird der Drache ein beliebter Gegner der Ritter im Heldenepos und im höfischen Roman. In der Artustradition, besonders aber in dem Sagenkreis um Dietrich von Bern ist ein Drachenkampf fast schon obligatorischer Bestandteil eines heroischen Lebenslaufes. Mit dem Sieg rettet der Held eine Jungfrau oder ein ganzes Land, erwirbt einen Schatz oder stellt einfach seinen Mut unter Beweis. Die besonderen Eigenschaften des Unterlegenen gehen oft auf den Sieger über: Das Bad im Drachenblut oder das verspeiste Drachenherz machen unverwundbar.Jean-Pierre Mohen: Drachen, Dämonen und Dreki. In: Drachen. Im zoologischen Garten der Mythologie. S. 63–68; Ludwig Rohner: Drachenheilige. In: Auf Drachenspuren. S. 147–157; Lutz Röhrich: Drache, Drachenkampf, Drachentöter. In: Enzyklopädie des Märchens. Band 3, Gruyter, Berlin/New York 1981, S. 795–797; Eintrag: Drache. In: Lexikon des Mittelalters. Band 3, Spalte 1339–1346; Eintrag: Drache. In: Lexikon der germanischen Mythologie. 2. Auflage. Kröner, Stuttgart 1995, S. 75–76. In der christlichen Dämonologie kommen ebenfalls einige drachenartige Dämonen vor. So wurde z.B. der Leviathan, ein Seedrache des alten Testaments, als den Neid symbolisierender Dämon neu interpretiert. Ein anderer drachenartiger Dämon ist Bune, welcher erstmals in den dämonologischen Schriften vorkommt und kein alttestamentarisches Vorbild hat. Obwohl der Drache meist ein Symbol der Sünde und des Teufels ist, kommt er in der mittelalterlichen Kunst auch oft als Symbol für Stärke und sogar Christus vor. Beispiele dafür sind z.B. die Flagge von Wales und andere heraldische Darstellungen. Im Pictor in Carmine, einem Handbuch der Typographie aus dem 12. Jahrhundert, wird diese Praixs jedoch verurteilt, da derartige Monstrositäten nichts in Gottes Nähe zu suchen hättenPeter Barnet, Pete Dandridge (2006), Lions, Dragons, and other Beasts: Aquamanilia of the Middle Ages, Vessels for Church and Table, Yale University Press, ISBN 978-0300116847 Alchemie [[Datei:Symbolism_Triple_headed_Dragon_Splendor_Solis.jpg|thumb|Darstellung eines alchemischen Drachen im Splendor solis, einem Manuskript aus dem 16. Jahrhundert]]In der Alchemie des Mittelalters repräsentierte der Drache das philosophische Quecksilber, welchem eine besondere Bedeutung zugesprochen wurde. Dabei repräsentiert der Drache aber nur das Quecksilber selbst, nicht dessen Prinzip oder Geist, der daraus extrahiert werden kann. Das Verdampfen von Quecksilber verlieh dem Drachen seine FlügelAlexander Roob (2009), The Hermetic Cabinet: Alchemy & Mysticism, TASCHEN American, ISBN 978-3836514262. Meist wird der Drache mit drei Köpfen dargestellt, von denen einer rot, einer weiß und einer schwarz ist. Dies repräsentiert vermutlich die drei Prozesse der Alchemie, Schwärzung (Fäulnis), Weißung (Vergeistigung, Erleuchtung) und Rötung (Vereinigung mit Gott)Adam McLean, Alchemical Symbolism: Triple headed snakes or dragons. Islam [[Datei:Drache_Islam.jpg|thumb|Darstellung eines Drachen aus dem Buch Ajā’ib al-makhlūqāt wa-gharā’ib al-mawjūdāt. Hier ist der östliche Einfluss gut zu erkennen.]] Der arabische Drache heißt Tinnin (vergleiche Tannin) oder Thuban, sein persischer Name ist Azhdaha. Er ist im allgemeinen Land-, oft Höhlenbewohner, und er verkörpert wie der westliche Drache das Böse. Die Bilder von Drachen in der islamischen Kultur vereinen westliche und östliche Elemente zu einem eigenständigen Stil. In ihnen ist vorislamisch-persischer, indischer, griechischer, jüdischer und chinesischer Einfluss spürbar. In der mittelalterlichen arabischen Welt ist der Drache ein verbreitetes astronomisches und astrologisches Symbol. In Schlangengestalt erscheint er bereits im Kitab Suwar al-Kawakib al-Thabita (Buch von der Gestalt der Fixsterne, 1009–1010 n. Chr.). Der Drache Gozihr wurde für Sonnen- und Mondfinsternisse, sowie Kometen verantwortlich gemacht, und in der hinduistischen und islamischen Astrologie bezeichneten der Kopf und der Schwanz des Drachens den oberen und unteren Knotenpunkt des Mondes. Trotz der vorwiegend „westlichen“ Ausrichtung auf den Typ des unheilvollen Drachen, zeigen islamische Bilder seit der mongolischen Expansion im 13. Jahrhundert unverkennbar chinesischen Einfluss (siehe Luu (Mongolischer Drache)). Der Drache, der Schwertgriffe, Bucheinbände, Teppiche und Porzellan verziert, ist eine lange, wellenförmige Kreatur mit Fühlern und Backenbart. Miniaturen in Manuskripten des 14.–17. Jh. aus Persien, Türkei und dem Mogulreich liefern zahlreiche Beispiele dieses Typs. Der persische Autor Zakariya al-Qazwini beschreibt in seinem Werk Aja'ib al-makhlūqāt wa-gharā'ib al-mawjūdāt (‏عجائب المخلوقات وغرائب الموجودات‎ / „Wunder der Lebewesen und seltsame Dinge“) zwei Typen von Drachen, die laut ihm zu den Dschinn gehören.Cryptidz-Wiki: Dragon (englisch) thumb|Bahram Gur tötet einen Drachen.In der islamischen Literatur überwiegt der traditionelle Drachenkampf. Viele Drachengeschichten überliefert Schāhnāme, das Buch der Könige, das um 1010 n. Chr. entstand. Als Drachentöter treten mythische Helden und historische Persönlichkeiten auf: Der legendäre Held Rostam, Großkönig Bahram Gur oder Alexander der Große. Eine der Hauptfiguren des Schāhnāme ist der mythische Drachenkönig Zahhak oder Dhohhak, der vom Helden Fereydun nach tausendjähriger Herrschaft besiegt wird. Die persischen Geschichten haben ihre Wurzeln in Mythen der Veda- und Avesta-Zeit, haben aber eine starke historische Komponente. Sie beziehen sich auf den Kampf gegen Fremdherrschaft und zeitgenössische religiöse Auseinandersetzungen. Ein ganz anderer Typus des Drachens findet sich in den Qisas ul-Anbiyia (Prophetenlegenden). Bei dem Propheten handelt es sich um Mose, und die Bestie ist sein Stab. Wird der Stab auf den Boden geworfen, verwandelt er sich in einen Drachen und hilft dem Propheten im Kampf gegen allerlei Gegner. Das Untier ist in den Qisas eine furchterregende Hilfskraft auf der richtigen Seite.Hakim Raffat: Der Drache im islamischen Kulturkreis und seine Vorläufer. In: Auf Drachenspuren, S. 119–128. Frank Blis: Drachen in Afrika und im islamischen Vorderen Orient. In: Auf Drachenspuren, S. 129–146. Sheila R. Canby: Drachen. In: John Cherry: Fabeltiere, S. 19–67. Frühe Naturwissenschaft thumb|Abbildungen von Drachen in Jan Jonstons "Systematik der Tiere" Eine Synthese antiker und christlicher Traditionen ist in den Ansichten der mittelalterlichen Gelehrten über den Drachen zu beobachten. Bereits Plinius der Ältere schrieb Teilen des Drachenkörpers eine medizinische Wirkung zu. Solinus, Isidor, Cassiodor und andere ordneten die Bestie in das Tierreich ein. Die mittelalterlichen Naturforscher waren, angesichts der Fülle biblischer Belegstellen, erst recht von der realen Existenz der Untiere überzeugt. „Mit Ausnahme seines Fettes ist nichts von seinem Fleische und den Knochen für Heilzwecke verwendbar …“. schrieb Hildegard von Bingen in ihrer Naturlehre. Detaillierte Systematiken der verschiedenen Drachenarten stellten die Forscher der Frühen Neuzeit auf: Conrad Gessner in seinem „Schlangenbuch“ von 1587, Athanasius Kircher im „Mundus Subterraneus“ von 1665 oder Ulisse Aldrovandi in dem Werk „Serpentum, et draconum historiae libri duo“ von 1640. [[Datei:Cranium_Draconis_carpathici.png|thumb|Schädel eines Höhlenbären, den Vollgnad als Cranium Draconis carpathici (Schädel eines karpathischen Drachen) beschreibt.]]Bis weit in die Neuzeit blieben Drachen ein Teil der belebten Natur, für deren Existenz es auch Beweise gab. Für frühe naturwissenschaftliche Sammlungen und Naturalienkabinette erwarben die Gelehrten Fundstücke aus fernen Ländern, die aus getrockneten Rochen, Krokodilen, Fledermäusen, Echsen, und sehr selten auch vermeintlich echten Drachen zusammengestellt waren – im heutigen Sinne meistens Fälschungen, im Verständnis der frühneuzeitlichen Gelehrtenkultur „Rekonstruktionen“, die die Entdeckung eines „echten“ Drachens lediglich vorwegnahmen. Außerdem wurden, wie in der chinesischen Volksmedizin, fossile Knochen als Drachenknochen beschrieben, so basiert z.B. der Lindwurm von Klagenfurth auf einem Wollnashorn, während Henricus Vollgnad einen Drachenschädel beschreibt, der später als Schädel des Höhlenbären Ursus spelaeus ''identifiziert wurdeFriedrich Tiedemann (1811), 'Anatomie und Naturgeschichte des Drachen. Vollgnads Abbildung des Schädels zeigt eindeutig einen Zahn, der nicht von dem Bären stammt und das drachenartige Aussehen des Schädels untermaltStephan Kempe, Wilfried Rosendahl, Doris Döppes (2005), '''The scientific discovery of Ursus spelaeus. Als Folge dieser Interpretationen sind noch diverse Höhlen als "Drachenhöhle" bekannt, weil darin die Knochen ausgestorbener Großsäuger gefunden wurden, z.B. die Drachenhöhle bei Mixnitz oder das "Drachenloch" bei Vättis. thumb|Eine ausgestopfte "[[Hydra", die später von Carl von Linné als Fälschung entlarvt wurde.]] Es gab auch früh schon kritische Stimmen: bereits Bernhard von Clairvaux lehnte es ab, an Drachen zu glauben, und Albertus Magnus hielt die Berichte über fliegende, feuerspeiende Wesen für Beobachtungen von Kometen. Die moderne Zoologie schloss den Drachen seit Carl von Linné aus ihrer Systematik aus, doch außerhalb des streng wissenschaftlichen Diskures blieb er weitaus hartnäckiger „real“ als viele andere mythologische Wesen. Die Jagd nach Saurier-Drachen (siehe unten) war noch zu Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts ein ernsthaft betriebenes Geschäft. Heute beschäftigen sich nur noch wenige Kryptozoologen mit realen Drachen bzw. sehr ähnlichen Tieren, auf denen der Mythos basieren dürfte. Einige Wissenschaftler gingen davon aus, dass der Drachenmythos auf einem Reptil basiert, das einer riesigen Eidechse gleicht. Es soll ein Raubtier gewesen sein, das seine Beute mit seinem schlangenartigen Schwanz umschlingt und erwürgt. Ausserdem soll dieses Tier einen Winterschlaf gehalten haben und sich durch flügelartige Auswüchse auf dem Rücken auszeichnen. Die Existenz eines solchen Wesens wurde nie bewiesen. Märchen und Sagen Der Drache ist eines der verbreitetsten Motive im Märchen. Der wohl häufigste Typ ist der „Drachentöter“, wobei der Held nunmehr oft zum einfachen Mann mutiert. Der Sieger über die Bestie kann ein Schneider, ein Sterngucker oder ein Dieb sein. Entsprechend ist der Sieg nicht immer mit Waffengewalt zu gewinnen, sondern bedarf einer List oder eines Zaubers. Als Helfer treten wohlgesinnte Tiere oder kluge Menschen auf. Mit dem Mythos und der Heldensage ist das Märchen eng verwandt, was in den Drachenmärchen besonders deutlich zum Vorschein kommt. Die Motive stimmen bis in die Details überein: Oft muss eine Jungfrau gerettet, ein Schatz gewonnen oder die Drachenzunge herausgeschnitten werden, damit der Held einen Beweis erhält, dass er selbst und nicht ein Nebenbuhler das Untier erlegt hat. Neben dem Drachentöter gibt es noch eine Reihe weiterer Märchentypen, in denen der Drache eine Rolle spielt. Weit verbreitet ist die Erzählung vom Tiergemahl: der Held ist hier in ein Tier, oft einen Drachen, verwandelt. Die Braut muss den Zauber brechen und den Helden durch Liebe und Standhaftigkeit erlösen. Die Vermischung von Drachen und Menschen tritt in osteuropäischen Märchen häufiger auf: der slawische Drache ist zuweilen ein halbmenschlicher Held, der reiten kann und mit ritterlichen Waffen kämpft, und der nur noch durch seine Flügel als Drache erkennbar ist. thumb|Der Wawel-Drache Bei den Drachensagen sind zwei Typen zu unterscheiden. Zum einen äthiologische Sagen, die schildern, wie ein Ort zu seinem Namen kam; zu diesen gehört die Geschichte von Tarasque, auf den die südfranzösische Stadt Tarascon ihren Namen zurückführt, oder die Sage vom Wawel-Drachen, nach dem der Wawel-Hügel in Krakau benannt ist. Der zweite Typus sind Erklärungssagen, die besondere Naturerscheinungen (zum Beispiel Fußabdrücke im Fels) der Einwirkung von Drachen zuschreiben. In den Bereich der Sage gehören ferner auch die Augenzeugenberichte, die beispielsweise den alpenländischen Tatzelwurm bekannt gemacht haben. Noch heute gilt der "Alpendrache" als real existierendes Tier. Die europäischen Drachensagen zeichnen sich gegenüber dem Märchen allgemein durch eine größere Realitätsnähe aus. Ort und Zeit des Geschehens sind immer angegeben, und es gibt nicht immer ein Happy-End. Der Sieg über den Drachen kann den Helden auch das Leben kosten. Während Märchen wohl meistens frei erfunden sind, beschreiben manche Drachensagen wahre Begebenheiten. Auch viele deutsche Städte besitzen eigene Drachensagen, so z.B. Dresden, Furth im Wald oder Bamberg. Drachen im Osten thumb|Abbildung eines chinesischen DrachenHauptartikel: Östliche Drachen In Ostasien hat der Drache eine positivere Bedeutung. Er ist nicht wie sein westliches Gegenstück aus einem Schöpfungsmythos abgeleitet, sondern steht im Zusammenhang mit einem Fruchtbarkeitskult; in sehr früher Zeit war er möglicherweise ein Totemtier. Die ältesten chinesischen Darstellungen drachenähnlicher Mischwesen stammen aus dem Neolithikum; ab der Shang-Dynastie (15.–11. Jh. v. Chr.) symbolisierte der Drache die königliche Macht, und die Han-Dynastie (206 v. Chr.–220 n. Chr.) stellte erstmals seine Form entsprechend dem heute verbreiteten Schema dar. Der Lung steht für den Frühling, das Wasser und den Regen. Er vereint die Merkmale von neun verschiedenen Tieren in sich. Die Zahl neun ordnet ihn dem Yang, dem aktiven Prinzip zu. Im chinesischen Tierkreis ist er das fünfte unter 12 Tieren. Der kaiserliche Drache hat fünf Klauen und ist von gelber Farbe; das Duo Drache und Fenghuang repräsentiere seit der Zeit der streitenden Reiche den Kaiser und die Kaiserin. Dem gebieterischen und beschützenden Drachen der Mythologie steht aber auch der unheilbringende Drache der chinesischen Volksmärchen gegenüber. So ist der Drache in China kein durchweg positives, sondern ein ambivalentes Wesen. Der Drache spielt eine große Rolle in der darstellenden Kunst Chinas: Es gibt Skulpturen aus Granit, Holz oder Jade, Tuschezeichnungen, Lackarbeiten, Stickerei, Porzellan- und Keramikfiguren. Drachenmythen und Rituale sind auch schriftlich überliefert: bereits das I Ging-Buch aus dem 11. Jh. v. Chr. erwähnt den Drachen, und die Frühlings- und Herbstannalen schildern Drachenzeremonien, die Regen herbeirufen sollten. Auf die Prä-Han-Zeit geht das Drachenbootfest in seiner heutigen Form zurück. Drachentänze und Prozessionen gehören auch zum chinesischen Neujahrsfest und zum Laternenfest. Die chinesische Medizin kennt Rezepte aus Drachenknochen, -zähnen oder Drachenspeichel; Ausgangsstoffe dafür sind zum Beispiel Fossilien von Sauriern oder Walddrachen oder Reptilienhäute. Seit der Song-Dynastie (10. Jh. n. Chr.) übernahm der Buddhismus den chinesischen Drachen als Gottheit und der Kult des Drachen verbreitete sich im gesamten ostasiatischen Raum. Der thailändische Mang-gon, die Drachenkulte in Vietnam, Korea, Bhutan oder Japan haben chinesische Wurzeln, die sich mit lokalen Traditionen vermischt haben. Eine besonders starke lokale Überlieferung hat das Drachenbild in Indonesien geprägt: hier ist das Fabelwesen im Gegensatz zu China weiblich. Es beschützt die Felder zur Ertezeit vor den Mäusen, und Drachenbilder werden über der Wiege aufgehängt, um Kindern einen ruhigen Schlaf zu sichern.Knut Edl. v. Hofmann: Der Drache in Ostasien: China – Korea – Japan. In: Auf Drachenspuren, S. 32–47. Erna Katwinto und Dani Purwandari: Der Drache in der Mythologie indonesischer Ethnien. In: Drachen. Im zoologischen Garten der Mythologie, S. 151–166. Xiaohong Li: Das Reich des Drachen. Die Entstehung eines Fabelwesens in China. Ebda, S. 167–190. Sheila R. Canby: Drachen. In: John Cherry: Fabeltiere, S. 42–46. Charles Gould vermutet, dass der asiatische Drache ein Reptil ist, das mit seinem schlangenartigen Körper in der Lage ist, seine Beute zu umschlingen. Er schreibt diesem Tier auch Gleitflügel wie die des Draco volans und Stacheln wie die des Dornteufels zu. Es soll offene Flächen gegenüber Wäldern bevorzugen und trotz seiner terrestrischen Lebensweise auch gerne in Gewässern baden. Er beschreibt auch, dass asiatsiche Drachen sich gerne mit Schwalben umgeben, von denen er vermutet, dass sie den Drachen von Parasiten reinigen, so wie z.B. Krokodilwächter dies bei Krokodilen tunCharles Gould (1886), Mythical Monsters. Amerika thumb|QuetzalcoatlMischwesen mit Schlangenanteilen sind auch den Mythologien Süd-, Mittel- und Nordamerikas nicht fremd. Am bekanntesten ist der mesoamerikanische Gott Quezalcoatl, der als gefiederte Schlange erscheint. In moderner Zeit wurde diese Erscheinungsform häufig als Geflügelte Schlange fehlinterpretiert, jedoch kommen Flügel in den Quetzalcoatl-Mythen der Azteken und anderer Völker nicht vor. Neben Quetzalcoatl existieren noch viele andere schlangenartige Fabelwesen in Amerika. Chile kannte die Fuchs-Schlange guruvilu, die nordamerikanischen Indianer den Piasa und die Andenbewohner amaro, eine Mischung aus Schlange und einem katzenartigen Raubtier. In Nord- und Südamerika ist die doppelköpfige Schlange verbreitet; neben den beiden Köpfen – an jedem Ende einer – trägt sie zuweilen auch in der Mitte einen dritten, menschlichen Kopf. Detailuntersuchungen widmeten sich insbesondere den Göttern und Fabelwesen der Olmeken. Ein Mischwesen mit Anteilen von Kaiman, Igel, Jaguar, Mensch und Schlange findet sich in großer Zahl auf Steinmonumenten und Keramik, die beispielsweise in San Lorenzo Tenochtitlan, Las Bocas und Tlapacoya gefunden wurden. Eine Einordnung dieses Wesens in einen mythologischen Zusammenhang ist jedoch unmöglich, da Schriftzeugnisse fehlen. Die amerikanischen und die ostasiatischen Drachendarstellungen zeigen viele Ähnlichkeiten. Das Drachenmotiv diente daher auch als Argumentationshilfe für Versuche, transpazifische Beziehungen zwischen China und dem präkolumbianischen Amerika zu finden. Einen allgemein anerkannten Beweis dafür gibt es jedoch bis heute nicht.Bernd Schmelz: Drachen in Amerika. In: Auf Drachenspuren, S. 48–54. Balaji Mundkur: The cult of the serpent: an interdisciplinary survey of its manifestations and origins, S. 143. Seit der Ankunft europäischer Siedler vermischten sich häufig die europäischen und amerikanischen Schlangen- und Drachenmythen und es enstanden neue Fabelwesen. Häufig, z.B. im Fall des Snallygasters oder des Tombstone Monsters werden diese als Kryptide angesehen, obwohl ihre Existenz eher unwahrscheinlich ist. Auch Seemonster ähnlich dem schottischen Ungeheuer von Loch Ness gibt es in Amerika, z.B. den Lake Chelan Dragon. Moderne amerikanische Drachen haben häufig, in Anlehnung an europäische Mythen, die Form Westlicher Drachen und Wyvern, oder erinnern, wie der Hodag, an veraltete Vorstellungen von Dinosauriern. Drachen in der Moderne Drachen und Saurier Hauptartikel: Dinosaurier thumb|Mosasaurus Als zu Beginn des 19. Jahrhunderts die neue Wissenschaft der Paläontologie die Dinosaurier und andere große, ausgestorbene Tiere entdeckte, erhielt der Drachenmythos eine neue Facette. Bibeltreue Christen erklärten sich die fossilen Funde als Überreste vorsintflutlicher Tiere, die auf der Arche Noah keinen Platz gefunden hätten. Doch auch die tatsächliche Existenz der riesigen Ungeheuer, von denen die Bibel spricht, schien bewiesen. 1840 erschien „The book of the great sea Dragons“. Sein Autor, der Fossiliensammler Thomas Hawkins, setzte die biblischen Meeresdrachen wie den Leviathan mit dem Ichthyosaurus und dem Plesiosaurus gleich; das Vorbild für den geflügelten Drachen fand er im Pterodaktylus. Wenn aber die Saurier lange genug überlebt haben, um als Drachen Eingang in mythische Erzählungen zu finden, dann könnten sie in der Gegenwart immer noch existieren, so der folgerichtige Schluss. Die Suche nach rezenten Riesenechsen wurde im 19. und frühen 20. Jahrhundert zum ernsthaften Geschäft, beflügelt nicht zuletzt durch den großen Erfolg von Conan Doyles Roman „The lost world“ von 1912. Carl Hagenbeck ließ in Rhodesien nach dem Mokele-Mbembe suchen, einem riesigen Tier, das seine Gewährsleute als „Halb Elefant, halb Drache“ schilderten, und das er als Brontosaurus zu identifizieren glaubte. [[Datei:Iguanodon_1883.jpg|thumb|Veraltete Rekonstruktion eines Iguanodon, die stark an Drachen-Darstellungen erinnert.]]Während die Paläontologie also dazu beitrug, den Drachenglauben zu festigen und in die Moderne zu übertragen, wirkte der alte Mythos auch die umgekehrte Richtung. Die frühen Modelle und Illustrationen der Saurier, allen voran die populären Darstellungen des Briten Benjamin Waterhouse Hawkins, waren ebenso wie die heutigen auf Interpretationen der Funde angewiesen, und die traditionelle Vorstellung des Drachens ging in diese Deutungen ein. So soll Hawkins für seine Rekonstruktion eines Flugsauriers eigens den 1847 ausgegrabenen Pterodactylus giganteus (heute Lonchodraco giganteus) ausgewählt haben, der mit einer Flügelweite von 4,90 Metern der Drachenvorstellung nahekam. Der damals bekanntere, bereits von Georges Cuvier beschriebene Pterodactylus war dagegen kaum größer als ein SpatzMichael Meurger: Drachen und Saurier. In: Auf Drachenspuren, S. 174–181.. Noch heute werden Dinosaurier und Pterosaurier, vereinzelt aber auch andere ausgestorbene und heutige Tiere, nach mythologischen Drachen benannt. Der Drachenmythos spiegelt sich dabei sowohl in wissenschaftlichen als auch in Trivialnamen wieder. Fantasydrachen thumb|Saphira, die Heldin aus Eragon Die Figur des Drachen erlebt in der Fantasy-Kultur eine Renaissance. In Fantasyromanen und Rollenspielen, Filmen und Musicals gibt es eine Vielzahl von Drachen mit unterschiedlichen Eigenschaften, die jedoch großteils auf Tolkiens Smaug zurückzuführen sind. Die traditionelle Bedeutung des Drachen geht häufig verloren oder wird phantastisch durchmischt. Fantasydrachen sind nicht einheitlich „gut“ oder „böse“; eine solche Klassifizierung kann von Autor zu Autor verschieden sein. In einigen Rollenspielen – beispielsweise Dungeons and Dragons – nehmen Drachen beide Seiten ein. In anderen – wie Gothic II – muss man die Drachen töten, um die Welt zu retten oder ein Unglück abzuwenden. thumb|[[Draco (Dragonheart)|Draco aus Dragonheart]]Gemeinsam haben Drachen in der Fantasy-Kultur meistens Eigenschaften wie Echsenähnlichkeit, Flugfähigkeit, Feueratem oder ähnliche Fähigkeiten, Größe, Intelligenz und magische Begabung. Grundsätzlich sind sie mit etwas Magischem verbunden, einer Aufgabe oder einer Geschichte, und oft verfügen sie, inspiriert von Östlichen Drachen über Weisheit. Die düstere Ästhetik der Fantasybilder enthält auch ein Element der Faszination: Fantasydrachen sind gleichzeitig schrecklich und schön, edel und furchterregend. Sie unterscheiden sich dadurch von den oft ekelerregenden, ästhetisch wenig ansprechenden Drachen mittelalterlicher Darstellungen, die eher Mitleid als Erfurcht erweckenBoogleech: Creepy Classic Dragons (englisch). Im Großen und Ganzen kommt Drachen in der Fantasy ein wesentlich höherer Stellenwert zu als in Mythen und Legenden, was damit einhergeht, dass sie so gut wie immer mächtiger sind als die Drachen der meisten Sagen. thumb|Der Drache Spyro ist der Hauptchrakter der gleichnamigen Spiele-SerieAuffallend ist, dass in den meisten Spielen der Drache zu bekämpfen oder zu finden ist, aber selten, wie in Spyro, selbst zu spielen. Bereits der erste Bossgegner in einem Videospiel war ein Drache, der Golddrache aus dnd (1975). Als neueres Element zu den überlieferten Bedeutungsmöglichkeiten des Drachen tritt der „freundliche Drache“ auf. Dabei werden Drachen als Stilmittel genutzt, um den guten Kern im Bösen oder äußerlich Gewaltigen darzustellen; Beispiele hierfür sind etwa Eragon oder Dragonheart.Ditte Bandini, Giovanni Bandini: Das Drachenbuch. Sinnbilder – Mythen – Erscheinungsformen. Marix, Wiesbaden 2005, S. 216–231; Sandra Unerman: Dragons in Twentieth-Century Fiction. S. 94–101. Abgeleitet von der japanischen Mythologie sind Drachen in Anime und Manga häufig eine positive Kraft, die den Helden zur Seite steht, jedoch treten auch westlich inspirierte böse Drachen auf, die als Gegenspieler zu den guten Drachen dienen. Der Name Ryu ist auch für menschliche Protagonisten nicht selten, da er symbolisiert, dass der Held stark und mutig wie ein Drache istTVTropes: A Protagonist is Ryu. Die positive Sicht auf Drachen geht mittlerweile so weit, dass Drachen einen eigenen (nicht gesetzlichen) Feiertag haben, den Ehrentag des Drachen. Außerdem gibt es Personen, die sich selbst als Drachen identifizieren. Diese nennt man Dragonkin. Drachen in Filmen thumb|Fafnir (Die Nibelungen, 1924)Aufgrund technischer Einschränkungen war es lange Zeit sehr schwierig, Drachen und andere Monster in Realfilmen darzustellen. Deshalb hatten Drachen in Filmen lange Zeit nur kleine Rollen. Einer der ersten Filmdrachen war Fafnir aus Fritz Langs "Die Nibelungen" von 1924. Dieser wurde als großes Modell von sechs Personen über eine unter dem Set verborgene Schiene bewegt. Ein erster fliegender Drache war Quetzalcoatl aus The Flying Serpent, der an Seilen über das Set bewegt wurde. Dessen Remake im Jahr 1982 wurde hingegen mit Stop-Motion umgesetzt. Weitere Beispiele für frühe Filmdrachen sind der mit Stop-Motion animierte Taro aus Sindbads siebente Reise (1958) und Katla aus Die Brüder Löwenherz (1977). Letztere wurde als riesiges Modell von 3 Personen gesteuert. Eine Ausnahme war der Antagonist King Ghidorah aus der Godzilla-Serie. Seinen ersten Auftritt hatte er in Frankensteins Monster im Kampf gegen Ghidorah (1964). Wie andere Kaiju wurde er von einem Schauspieler in einem Anzug, namentlich Shoichi Hirose, gespielt. Die Köpfe und Flügel wurden von Bühnenhelfern von außerhalb des Bildes kontrolliert. thumb|Vermithrax (Der Drachentöter, 1977)Ein anderer Drache, der schon früh eine Hauptrolle in einem Film spielte, war Elliot, das Schmunzelmonster von 1977, der in Zeichentrick animiert und mithilfe der Yellowcreen-Technik in den Realfilm eingefügt wurde. Jedoch öffnete die Go-Motion-Technik der 80er-Jahre die Türe für Drachen als eindrucksvolle Antagonisten. Den Anfang machte Der Drachentöter im Jahr 1981, den viele spätere Filmemacher als Inspiration für ihre Drachen nennen. Ein weiterer Go-Motion-Drache ist Eborsisk aus Willow (1988). Seit den 90er- und 2000er-Jahren werden Drachen zunehmend photorealistisch mithilfe von CGI animiert. Einer der ersten solchen Filme war Dragonheart (1996), dessen Protagonist Draco mit einer Mischung aus Animatronics und CGI dargestellt wird. Als Vorreiter dieser Technik sollte auch der Dinosaurier-Film Jurassic Park (1993) genannt werden, der auch die Macher von Dragonheart überzeugte, dass die Technik mittlerweile fortgeschritten genug war, um ihre Vision umzusetzen. thumb|[[Ungarischer Hornschwanz (Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch, 2005)]]Heute sind Drachen aus Fantasy-Filmen nicht mehr wegzudenken und werden z.B. in Harry Potter, Der Hobbit oder Game of Thrones mit einer Mischung aus CGI und realen Modellen dargestellt. Auch reine CGI-Filme wie Shrek oder Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht enthalten Drachen in prominenten Rollen. Science Fiction Selten tauchen auch in der Science Fiction Drachen oder Drachenartige Wesen auf. Beispiele hierfür sind der Draco Berengarius aus Star Trek oder der Krayt-Drache aus Star Wars. Manchmal wird eine außerirdische Herkunft als Erklärung für die sechs Gliedmaßen der Westlichen Drachen genutzt. Interessanterweise ist die Science Fiction Romanserie Die Drachen von Pern ein Vorreiter des später in der Fantasy sehr beliebten Drachenreiter-Themas. Die Drachen von Pern wurden von Menschen aus außerirdischen Echsen gezüchtet. Auch in H. P. Lovecrafts "Cthulhu-Mythos" tauchen drachenartige Außerirdische in Form der mysteriösen Byakhee und Shantaks auf. Letztere werden hier als Ursprung des Drachenmythos angesehen. In Sergei Snegows Buch Menschen wie Götter ist die Wissenschaft in der Lage Drachen und sogar Pegasi zu züchten, die dann zum Alltag der Menschen gehören. Die Drachen dienen im Buch in erster Linie als Reittiere. Im Science-Fiction-Roman Der blinde Wurm von Brian M. Stableford wird eine postapokalyptische Welt beschrieben, in der eine Drachengottheit, der blinde Wurm, versucht die Wiedergeburt der Menschheit zu verhindern. Im Science-Fiction-Roman Der große Zoo von China von Matthew Reilly schildert der Autor, dass Drachen Geschöpfe der Urzeit seien und anders als Fantasydrachen keine hehren Wesen seien, sondern einfach wilde gefährliche Tiere. Kinderdrachen thumb|GrisuEndgültig in sein Gegenteil verkehrt wird das Drachensymbol in modernen Kinderbüchern: Hier ist der Drache ein niedliches, freundliches und zahmes Wesen. Dabei wird er meist mit dickem Bauch, winzigen, realistischerweise nutzlosen Flügeln und höchstens Rauch anstatt Feuer dargestellt, um ihn möglichst zu entschärfen und seine Bedrohlichkeit zu nehmenDragonlore: Issue 19. Den Anfang machte bereits der britische Schriftsteller Kenneth Grahame mit seinem Werk Der Drache, der nicht kämpfen wollte von 1898, einem Antikriegsbuch, das alte Feindbilder aufbrechen und der positiven Einstellung zu Krieg und Gewalt etwas entgegensetzen wollte. In deutschsprachiger Kinderliteratur wurde die Figur erst nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg populär. Einer der Vorreiter der Drachenwelle war Michael Ende: In seiner "Jim Knopf"-Reihe von 1960–62 tritt der hilfsbereite Halbdrache Nepomuk noch neben stinkenden, lauten „echten“ Drachen wie Frau Mahlzahn auf. Ab den 1970ern erschienen zahllose Drachenbücher und Zeichentrickfilme. In diesen Werken ist noch der Konflikt zwischen dem bösartigen Wesen der Drachen älterer Mythen und den meist gutmütigen Drachen-Hauptcharakteren zu fühlen. Weitere Beispiele dafür sind auch Poldi aus Hallo Spencer oder der kleine Grisu, der eigentlich Feuerwehrmann werden will und doch zuweilen ungewollt seine Umgebung in Brand steckt. Diese Konflikte treten jedoch auch in modernen Werken noch auf, z.B. in My Little Pony - Freundschaft ist Magie, das sowohl von dem kinderfreundlichen My Little Pony Franchise als auch von Fantasy-Welten wie Dungeons & Dragons inspiriert ist. Entsprechend steht der niedliche, freundliche Spike anderen, gefährlichen und gemeinen Drachen gegenüber. Surrealistisch wirken die anfangs degenerierten Wiener Drachen Martin und Georg in Helmut Zenkers Kinderromanen vom Drachen Martin. Bekannt sind auch Peter Maffays grüner Tabaluga, der Halbdinosaurier Urmel aus dem Eis oder die Drachen des Österreichers Franz Sales Sklenitzka. „Die kleinen Lerndrachen“ sind die Namensgeber einer Reihe von Lernbüchern aus dem Ernst Klett Verlag. Auch in Schandmauls Kinderalbum Schandmäulchens Abenteuer spielt ein freundlicher Drache eine Rolle und wird zuerst für ein Ungeheuer gehaltenDitte Bandini, Giovanni Bandini: Das Drachenbuch. Sinnbilder – Mythen – Erscheinungsformen. Marix, Wiesbaden 2005, S. 206–215.. Biologische Betrachtung Warnung! Folgende Beschreibungen sind allesamt reine Hypothesen, die bisher weder bewiesen noch wiederlegt werden können. Sie alle stammen aus verschiedenen dracologischen Publikationen oder den Nachforschungen von Drachenwiki-Usern und sind mit Vorsicht zu genießen. Um Redundanz zu vermeiden, sollten die Abschnitte alle mit den jeweiligen Hauptartikeln zusammengeführt werden. Die Fähigkeit, Feuer zu speien Hauptartikel: Drachenfeuer Die Flugfähigkeit Hauptartikel: Flugfähigkeit Drachenknochen Hauptartikel: Drachenknochen Evolution der Drachen thumb|ein Icarosaurusthumb|left|Drachenstammbaum von Rob Colautti, basierend auf 76 mittelalterlichen Darstellungen Aufgrund des oben erklärten Mangels an Fossilien liegt die Evolution der Drachen noch im Dunkeln. Die verbreitetste Theorie ist jedoch die, dass Drachen von den Dinosauriern abstammen. Dafür spricht als erstes die äusserliche Ähnlichkeit der Fantasydrachen zu den Theropoden (Raubsauriern). Ein weiteres Indiz ist die Warmblütigkeit der Drachen. Wären Drachen nicht warmblütig, könnten sie nicht an so kalten Orten wie Gebirgen überleben, wo sie sich jedoch nach vielen Beschreibungen gerne aufhalten. Auch bei den Dinosauriern ist man sich mittlerweile ziemlich sicher, dass sie warmblütig waren, da ihre Knochenstruktur der der Säugetiere und Vögel ähnelt. Die modernen Vögel zählen selbst zu den Dinosauriern. Möglicherweise haben sich Drachen auch aus Schlangen entwickelt, mit denen sie in der Mythologie meist gleichgesetzt werden. Vor allem in frühen Drachensagen werden so gut wie nie Gliedmaßen beschrieben. Peter John Hogarth glaubt sogar, dass Drachen (die seiner Meinung nach auf menschliche Imagination angewiesen sind) sich erst in den letzten 5000 Jahren entwickelt haben. Obwohl er dies als biologische Erklärung ausgibt, handelt es sich eher um eine archäologische Beschreibung des Drachenmythos anstatt einer zoologischen Beschreibung der Drachen als reale Tiere.Dragons Nest: Robert M. May - the ecology of dragons (englisch) Eine weitere Theorie besagt, dass Drachen sich aus Flugechsen wie dem Coelurosauravus oder dem Icarosaurus entwickelt haben. Demnach wären die Knochenstäbe, die die Flughäute dieser Echsen spannen, zu echten Flügeln geworden. Für den Fall, dass die oben genannte Theorie zur Auflösung der Drachenknochen durch Chemikalien stimmt, scheint sich das Feuerspeien noch vor den Flügeln entwickelt zu haben, da noch nie ein Fossil eines geflügelten Drachen gefunden wurde. Fortpflanzung Hauptartikel: Fortpflanzung Ernährung Hauptartikel: Ernährung Trivia *Selten werden in der modernen Fantasy andere Fabelwesen als Feinde der Drachen dargestellt (z.B. GreifenMichael Peinkofer (2015), Gryphony 2: Der Bund der Drachen, Ravensburger Buchverlag, ISBN 978-3473369171 und RiesenUte Löwenberg Übersetzer (2009), Geheimnisvolle Welt der Riesen, arsEdition, ISBN 978-3760741345). Vergleichbare Aussagen aus Mythen und Legenden sind so gut wie unbekannt. Dort sind Drachen meist mit Menschen oder Göttern verfeindet, welche sie bekämpfen (siehe Chaoskampf). *Im Unicode existieren seit 2010 zwei Drachen-Emojis, nämlich �� (U+1F432, dragon face) und �� (U+1F409, dragon). Außerdem ist ein Drache auf der Flagge von Bhutan (����, U+1F1E7 U+1F1F9) zu sehen. Ein weiterer Drache befindet sich auf der Flagge von Wales ( �������������� U+1F3F4 U+E0067 U+E0062 U+E0077 U+E006C U+E0073 U+E007F), die jedoch nicht von allen Plattformen unterstützt wirdUnicode: Full Emoji List, v11.0. Quellen pl:Smoki Kategorie:Drachenforschung